


Quite The Strange Little Fetish You’ve Got, Babygirl

by SpaceAceGroove



Series: Smut for Scorpios [4]
Category: Guns N’ Roses
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Leashes, Only Reader and Izzy are dating, Pet Names, Regular Smut Stuff, collaring, polyamorous sex, slight pet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAceGroove/pseuds/SpaceAceGroove
Summary: Izzy finds out you have a foot fetish and get horny from your feet being touched but you kinda didn’t know that either?





	Quite The Strange Little Fetish You’ve Got, Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> I write weird shit but most of you guys just go with it. Another GNR one shot, I know, I should be working on my series but screw it I’m obsessed.

You were resting on top of the boys on their couch. Your head on Axl’s lap, your upper section on Steven, lower section on Duff, thighs on Slash and your calves and feet on Izzy because he’s the only one you trust with them. You weren’t that comfortable with anyone besides Izzy with being near your feet, and you felt like the other boys would try and tickle you or something. What you didn’t know is that you couldn’t trust Izzy, either, the fucker.

You were all just being quiet and watching tv when you felt Izzy run his fingers up and down the sole of your foot slowly, and you couldn’t help the tiny, nearly inaudible whimper that came out of you, and the slight shift of your thigh. This didn’t go unnoticed by the guys. Izzy started to rub your foot more intentionally, almost like a massage but too light. Your eyes fluttered shut and and your breathing got heavier. You felt that wave of arousal that would flow through your body that caused a tingling sensation in your area whenever Izzy touched you or watching play his guitar. You had no idea that your feet could feel so good. You could hear slight chatter between the boys, and you could pick up on a few things. 

“Do you think she might...?” Axl asked,

”Yeah, definitely.” Izzy responded.

You opened your eyes when you felt all the boys shift as if to see you better and you felt Izzy lifting your legs up. You saw him ever-so-slowly lick up the sole and a quiet moan slipped from you. He continued licking slowly at your foot and your eyes fell shut again, as you shifted to get more comfortable as you felt a slight wetness gathering in your panties.

Izzy’s tongue continued slowly lapping at your sole up to the ball. A louder moan slipped out of you. More conversation was being spoken, and you listened in.

”Can we..?” Asked Slash,

”Go ahead.” Izzy spoke.

You felt Izzy’s tongue on your foot again, but this time paired with with what you thought was Steven’s hands lightly caressing your breasts and Slash’s hand rubbing you through your panties.  Moans were continuously flowing from your lips, now, and the tv had been muted some time ago. Everything started to happen faster, harder, and more lustful. Axl’s hands started rubbing your breasts as well, and both him and Steven’s hands pinched at your nipples, Slash’s hand disappeared into your panties to massage your clit, and Izzy’s tongue started slipping between your toes. The feeling of his tongue above all else was enough to make you cry out.

”Hold on guys, I’ll be right back, I have something to show you. Don’t touch her.”

You felt their hands absense and whined at the loss. 

“Sorry, Izzy said.” Spoke Slash. You nodded and waited for him to return. When he did, he came back with your collar and leash. The collar was black leather with a loop. The loop was meant for a leash, like the chain one he had, and a small tag already attached that was engraved with “Babygirl” on the front and “Property of Izzy Stradlin” on the back. He hooked the collar around your neck. The boys inspected it.

”That’s hot.” Commented Axl. Izzy connected the leash to the collar so he could lead you. He sat you upright and brought you to your playroom, motioning for the boys to follow. He opened the door and sat you on an elevated table with straps. It was like a dentist chair, but your legs are spread and your arms stretched out like a birds. 

He motioned the boys over to help strip you. Izzy kisses you passionately, your tongues dancing, and soon all of your clothes had been ditched. He strapped you to the chair and you immediately felt the boys touching and kissing and licking you everywhere. Axl and Slash were licking around your ears and whispering dirty things to you. Stevens hands her fondling your breasts and kissing them. Duff was rubbing his fingers torturingly slow over your lower lips. Izzy’s tongue slipped between your toes. All the pleasure was sending you into ecstasy. You felt Duff’s fingers enter you, and his lips attach themselves to your clit. Izzy began sucking on your toes. You felt yourself overcome by an amazing orgasm. It wasn’t like any orgasm that you’ve had before. 

It was intense and passionate, but it also slowly washed and ebbed over you like an oceans tide. You felt like you’ve been there for hours on end and you could stay there for much longer. You were drifting in an ocean of pleasure, and you could still feel their touches on you. Izzy was slowly caressing you feet and calves, Axl massaging your hips, Slash rubbing up and down your back, and Duff and Steven kissing gently at your neck.

When you finally came back to, Izzy and the guys were looking into your eyes. 

“How was that, Babygirl, you were out of it for 10 minutes.” He said with a chuckle.

”Really great.” You responded,

”It looked really great. Your face seemed so relaxed after.” Duff said.

”Yeah but I think it’s time we had your way with you.” Said Slash. Somewhere along the way, the boys had undressed and their dicks stood fully erect in all their glory. You were unstrapped from the chair. Izzy reattached the leash to your collar and hooked the leash to a loop screwed to the floor.

Izzy came over and began to slowly push himself into you. Axl came in behind with lube in hand and lathered a copious amount onto his hand, and rubbed it on his dick. Then he took the hand with lube and began to trace your back entrance. You whimpered and clenched, preparing for pain, as he whispered in your ear.

”Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I won’t hurt you.”

You relaxed your muscles and allowed his index finger to slowly push into your ass. You let a pornographic moan as he worked it in and out of you. It felt a bit odd, but the thought of being filled in both holes made you even hornier. You felt Izzy begin to thrust into your vagina hard and slow as Axl worked another finger into you. You felt someone else rub their dick onto your lips. You looked up and stared Slash in the eyes as you slowly brought all of him into your mouth. You slowly sucked on him and dragged your teeth lightly over the vein on the underneath. Axl pushes in another finger as Steven put his cock between your boobs, and squished them together and began fucking them. 

You heard Axl whisper in your ear.

”You think you’re ready for me, Sugar?” He asked, to which you gave a long “mhm”, which caused Slash to cry out and jerk his hips, slightly thrusting.

”Alrighty then.” 

He removed his fingers from your ass and slowly replaced it with his cock. He pushed himself into you slowly, allowing you to adjust, and get used to all the cocks being thrusted into multiple parts of you. But the hottest thing was about you happen. This is when you all realized Duff had a relationship with Steven. Duff started whispering in his ear.

“You enjoying her breasts, Steven? They feel good on your cock?” To which Steven responded with a whimper.

”You want me to fuck you, baby boy?” He asked, and Steven nodded furiously.

”Please fuck me, Duff, please please please, I need you inside my ass.” Steven whined.

”Good boy, Steven.”

You could tell when Duff began pushing into Steven, by the whines and low groans coming from them both. It was so hot, and you were so turned on from being fucked everywhere. You felt another orgasm overcoming you, and you let the pleasure wash over you. You were expected it to be like the last, but this one hit you like a Nightrain into a 10 foot thick brick wall at 150 mph. You felt intense pleasure in your crotch and you spasmed as you felt Axl and Slash empty themselves into you, Izzy into a condom, and Steven on your breasts. You could tell Duff had come the way Steven whines as he pulled out. You swallowed Slash’s cum, enjoying the sweet and slightly salty taste. 

“That was great.”

”Yeah, but how about we clean you up, Babygirl?” Izzy said, referencing the cum on your chest.

”Yeah.” You said, laughing slightly.

”Thanks for letting us join in tonight, Izzy.” Said Slash.

”Oh, it was no big deal, and I don’t think (Y/n) would be opposed to a round 3 sometime?” Izzy said, looking over to you with a mischievious smirk.

”Not at all.”

Izzy took to cleaning you off.

”Quite the strange little fetish you’ve got, Babygirl. You wanna sleep in your cage tonight?”

”Yes please, Izzy.”

Izzy unhooked the leash from the floor and leads you as you crawl over to a cage the size of a twin bed with a twin mattress, a fluffy comforter and plenty of poofy pillows. He unleashed you and locked you inside. 

“Goodnight, Babygirl.” He said as he lays down on a double bed across the room. 

“Goodnight, Sugar.” Said Axl.

”Yeah, goodnight (Y/n). We had fun. Thanks.” Said Slash.

”Goodnight, guys. You’re welcome, it was no problem.”

The lights were flicked off as you covered yourself with the blanket and drifted off to sleep on the cushions. You found the feeling of the collar very comforting, symbolizing Izzy’s ownership of you.


End file.
